The Belief in the Irrational
by boothaddict77
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a little talk, with a little help. About love, fate, and believing in the impossible. When someone approaches them with the one question we've always wanted to ask, they must find an answer. One-shot.


**A/N: Why am I writing another story, you ask? Because I'm NOT writing another essay. And unlike the 3000-worded body of the essay, this came to me of its own free will. One shot.**

* * *

**The Belief in the Irrational**

**The Truth in the Impossible**

* * *

'Was it love at first sight?'

'Yes'. Unquestionably.

'Mommy?' Brennan, who had been rolling her eyes at her husband's answer, turned to face her child. Booth quirked an eyebrow at her, expectantly waiting for her answer to their daughter's question as he turned towards her, propped an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. The years had been kind to Booth. His dark eyes with that special look only for her, and his dark hair spiked up high after a long day at work even now he was ready for bed at home, remained unchanged. The very slight and even greying at his temples accented a strong and sharp jawline, high cheekbones, the sensual line of his lips set in that smooth, square jaw, a straight sharp nose set under a brooding brow, The body that he had always worked to maintain so well with its the sculpted pectorals, washboard abs and perfect acromion, was more lithe, fit, and muscled than it had ever been. He was more rugged and manly and handsome than ever. And she hadn't thought it was possible for anyone to look better- objectively speaking, ofcourse. And he was happier than he had ever been. That didn't hurt. She set her jaw and automatically continued to look towards him, searching for some sign or guidance on how to proceed- though she would never ever admit it. He remained silent.

'There is no such thing as love at first sight. Love is a chemical process-'

'So you didn't love Daddy when you first saw him?' Without realising it, the little girl struggled a little on the 'saw', having recently learned the difference from 'sawed'. This did not escape her genius mother, though, and while it warmed her heart Brennan was still at a loss with regard to the previous question, and Booth was still amusedly awaiting an answer.

'It is irrational to develop an emotional attachment to someone you've just met.'

'That doesn't answer the question, Bones', her husband pitched in most helpfully.

'Yeah, answer the question, Mommy!'

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. _Infuriating man. _His smile, if anything, got wider.

'No, I felt nothing towards Booth when I first met him,' _Really, Bones? _She could hear his voice in her head, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw their child's face fall. At a loss, she instantly looked up to Booth, and as he looked to her at the same time she found his knowing eyes- even now, he had the ability to render her senseless, unable to think, and at a loss for words. 'Except perhaps an impossibly strong attraction- well, incredibly strong, since I did feel it and hence it could not be classified as impossible, obviously. And-'

Booth's smirk grew as he fought to contain it. She continued to look into his eyes, and as always, he looked right back at her.

'It is possible that I experienced a… powerful and indefinable emotional response that I was unable to properly identify or catalogue at the time, and though I attempted to rationalise it, I couldn't ignore it, and I knew that I had never felt anything like it before. If I had thought about it or analysed the feeling more closely, in retrospect, I might have recognised that it was-'

_Love, Bones._

'So that's a yes, Mommy?'

Their daughter was too smart to have been led off on a tangent and detracted from her original question. She was stubborn and persistent, traits she had inherited from both her parents.

'I-' She trailed off, at a loss for words.

_'Because every once in a while... every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love... making love... that's when two people become one.'_

_'It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space. _

_'Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close.'_

Those words seemed so silly now, so unimportant- because she knew that there was a truth that went beyond words, she had felt it, and there was so much more than what they actually meant. As always, with them, it wasn't about what was said, but what had been left unsaid. Something that went beyond words, or reason, that defied all logic and rationality. Something indefinable and impossibly powerful, that made her bare and vulnerable and exposed and infinitely strong (put not impervious). Something more. Something… them.

_'To what? Breaking the laws of physics?'_

_'Yeah, Bones - a miracle.'_

They were trying for another child now- they had just decided this morning- and he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. He was here, and he was real, and he was hers- as he always had been. Her eyes irrationally began to fill up slightly.

'Yeah, Bones, why can't you just say yes?' His voice was every bit as husky and ridiculously appealing and Booth, as always.

She gave in. She couldn't pretend any longer. There was no use fighting when it came to this man, it was inevitable. Try as she might, and enjoyable though it may be, she always surrendered to him in the end- completely, utterly, and forever.

'Yes.'

And then the smirk transformed into a full-blown ridiculously gorgeous Booth charm smile as he finally stopped fighting it, and then right there in front of their daughter, he leaned in and kissed her.

'EW!'

When they finally pulled apart, they smiled hugely at each other, as both saw the same thing reflected in their eyes- true happiness and something that everyone else had seen when they were blind to it, but only they could ever understand.

_'Do you believe in fate?'_

_'I still don't.'_

_'I still do.'_

* * *

**A/N: I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
